galaxyonlineiifandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Slamlander
Welcome Hi, welcome to Galaxy Online II Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Powered Pulse Cannon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bwehehehe (Talk) 15:44, July 10, 2012 hi can you give me a decent ship design with ammount of doing ri8 / scenario 50 ? please i got no commander only common ones my all tech are maxed and i use ballistics i can do independence / hamdar etc. can you help me with a decent design please ? im totally lost .. for now i got only 108k of some independence ships eos x5 judgment x3 shield renew x1 energy shield x1 ecm x1 agility x1 Hello. Would it not be better to represent unknown template values with "?" or "??" rather than 0, since a value of 0 could be interpreted as the value actually being 0? Plus, it's the convention used so far with partially filled out ship pages.Big Bouffant (talk) 18:10, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Ship Information (Editing) Hey, Just started going through alot of ship pages, updating with information and pictures, starting with Frigates. But I believe the column where the data is stored should be widened a bit, some of the ship's names are too long and gold amounts to update as well. Not sure if you have already got something planned for this, just letting you know. Also if you could add a "," between each three numbers for the gold amount would be good. Betabotx (talk) 05:58, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Ship Info Box Saw the change you made to the width, but there are still some occurrences where it is still a problem. For example: http://galaxyonlineii.wikia.com/wiki/Cybra http://galaxyonlineii.wikia.com/wiki/Polymesus Betabotx (talk) 09:45, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Protected Page Edits There are a few pages that need to be editted, that are protected. http://galaxyonlineii.wikia.com/wiki/Independence - Category "Special Hulls" removed. - Transition Times fixed. http://galaxyonlineii.wikia.com/wiki/Special_Hull - Category "Special Hulls" removed. - Category "Special Hull" added. http://galaxyonlineii.wikia.com/wiki/Frigates New Images (Already Uploaded) (Frigate Base Stats, Frigate Upgrade Info & Frigates Bonus Stats Sections): - Filename = Ultra_Nwyfre-I.png - Filename = Ultra_Nwyfre-II.png - Filename = Ultra_Nwyfre-III.png http://galaxyonlineii.wikia.com/wiki/Cruisers New Images (Already Uploaded) (Frigate Base Stats, Frigate Upgrade Info & Frigates Bonus Stats Sections): - Filename = Ultra_Gwyar-I.png - Filename = Ultra_Gwyar-II.png - Filename = Ultra_Gwyar-III.png Chimera Capra Images are aligned to the right: - Currect Code = | style="vertical-align: middle; text-align: center;"| - Corrected Code = | style="vertical-align: middle; text-align: center;"| http://galaxyonlineii.wikia.com/wiki/Ultra_Gywar - Needs Page Deletion (http://galaxyonlineii.wikia.com/wiki/Ultra_Gwyar is correct page) Betabotx (talk) 00:24, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Page Deletion Ok thanks for that information. I'll remember that if I come across any pages like that. In this instance there were already two pages made, I did not make the second. Betabotx (talk) 06:28, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Suggested Edits Hey could just make the suggested edits that I listed above, if you are busy, that's fine as well. Or is it possible to make the edits myself somehow? Betabotx (talk) 08:58, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Edits Ok I have uploaded and added the championship point icon to that template. So you shouldn't have a problem there now. The Update Times are annoying, but I have been having a calculator open when I redo the individual ship pages to convert them, takes awhile but gets the job done. The edits that I am talking about are the images that are missing from both Frigate and Cruiser pages, concerning the new Ultra ships. Also the transition times for the Independence are giving errors, that page is locked for some reason so I can't correct it. Also there is an unnecessary Category "Special Hulls", that could be deleted or renamed. Because all the special hulls come under the Category "Special Hull" Betabotx (talk) 10:26, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Templates - Looking Great I believe you are doing a great job on improving the "look" and design of the site, it's starting to look great. Few things I was wondering about (Suggestions): *Is there any way to have the Pre-Req for ships, side-by-side. Just wondering if it would improve the look of it. Say for example the Independence page. Pre-Req would look something like this: "Tiamat -- Helena -- Hamdar" This could also present a problem though, where ship names are long. *Do you have any future thought into what the main pages such as "Cruisers" or "Frigates" will look like, after we get each ships information to their individual pages. Thank you for allowing access to edit some of those pages that I suggested edits for, I have started on them. It's no problem for me to fill in some information. It's also a benefit to me as I see changes in the codes, I have just started a university course for IT focusing on programming. Betabotx (talk) 13:00, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Regarding template drop source When I removed "auction" as a default value for the drop source, I didn't realize I had done so before, so I apologize. The reason for the edit, however, is that having all hulls tagged as being obtainable via auction is tagging untradable hulls as tradable. Big Bouffant (talk) 19:09, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Replying to your reply - blueprints purchased through the web and champion's malls are bound, which makes all blueprints that are only obtainable through honor, badges or champ points impossible to buy through the auction house. Big Bouffant (talk) 17:20, July 21, 2013 (UTC) http://instances.110mb.com/ Hey do you have any idea what happened to http://instances.110mb.com/? It has been down for a few days now. Site Down? 110mb.com is a completely independent site from both Wikia and IGG. I have no clue what's wrong with them and it may only be a temporary outage. Admin Rights Could use someone like you. I am on my ipad right now, but will try and get you admin rights soon. Glad to have you aboard. Swish008 (talk) 02:24, July 27, 2013 (UTC) I just added remaining Champions' Mall and Event modules icons if you need them. Alrekus (talk) 18:56, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Is there a possibility to get acces to edit Ship Design/Attack Modules and Ship Design/Defense Modules/Shield Modules? I can add then new weapons and modules as I did in Structure Modules, Air Defense Modules and Auxillary Modules. Alrekus (talk) 12:24, August 2, 2013 (UTC) I have blocked acces to edit Shield Modules and all categories of Weapons Modules (Balis, Dirs, Missiles, SBWs). I can only view history of edit, nothing else. Alrekus (talk) 22:18, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey Slamlander... this is xXExpertPlayerXx.... my account isnt working correctly could i get some help? Can you fix the Battleships Stats for Ultra Calas? Somehow "Ultra Calas I" got completely removed from the stats table Hi, I'm new to writing stuff on the Wiki. I made a page here - http://galaxyonlineii.wikia.com/wiki/Heaven_takeover_at_Server_02_-_Ursa_Minor And I'm looking for tips on how to improve the page. You seem like you know a lot about this Wiki. I'm sorry if I'm bothering you with this. If so, please ignore this. Thanks for your time! XXXECXXX (talk) 14:19, September 17, 2013 (UTC) heya, just noticed your post on my talk page. thanks for the welcome : ) Dwype (talk) 04:30, January 29, 2014 (UTC) When new players come to wiki they won't know what's mean that number near source line, that is why it is advised to leave that information. Kostek00 (talk) 02:22, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Request for deletion Hi there, Please could you check out my request for deletion of the page filter words. I strongly feel this page is not appropriate for the wiki, and have highlighted my reasons on the candidates for deletion talk page. Thanks! Tom98784 (talk) 23:03, April 13, 2014 (UTC) User trolling Please investigate this user: http://galaxyonlineii.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/184.21.38.75 He was trolling a lot tonight, but hopefully I undid most of his changes. He created a few pages which I've tagged for deletion - though you also find them through his contribution log. UPDATE - Some wikia anti-vandalism guy randomly came on a blocked him for 2 weeks :) Page deletion etc still needs looking at though. Tom98784 (talk) 23:38, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Radion Armor Hi mind if you help me do the research cost for radion armor 40 million and research time 84:07:14 (with level 9 weapon research center) Thx a bunch An Anonymous Person (Sorry don't know how to do link) Mr. Salamander, would you please be so kind as to tell me how to insert a table into a newly created docuemnt? I seem to be having trouble finding the option. Thank you. MartianWarlord (talk) 03:37, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Hello there, someone keeps editing the wikipage I made about a year ago. I keep undo-ing the changes but it's getting a bit childish now. Is there a way I (or you) could temporarily lock the wiki, preventing others from editing it? Here is the URL - http://galaxyonlineii.wikia.com/wiki/Heaven_takeover_at_Server_02_-_Ursa_Minor Thx in advance. Kind regards, xECx ! Hey Slam, Di here. I've noticed that most of the Scenario stuff is out of date. I'm gonna start adding to this wiki and thats my first project. Di Mach (talk) 14:22, September 22, 2014 (UTC) thank you man first may i know where are you from ? ::Ans: Born in the Netherlands, raised in California ;) - The Slamlander (talk) - 12:23, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Thanks a lot for making this wiki. I used your setup as a inspiration to make the galaxy online 3 wiki - http://galaxyonlineiii.wikia.com/. Thank you for your great work here - it made my work easier and more fun!